1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a method of preventing an optical disc from being fractured due to a crack and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, when revolutions per minute (rpm) is more than 10,000 rpm, an optical disc drive (data recording/reproducing apparatus) records data in the optical disc or reproduces the data of the optical disc. In addition, a CD spin rate or speed (X) of the present drives of DVD (Digital Video Disc) or the like has steadily increased.
Meanwhile, when the optical disc is rotated at a high speed, if the optical disc is fractured, information stored in the optical disc is lost, the optical disc drive is damaged, and accidents may happen due to a fragment of the optical disc shot out of the optical disc drive.
Accordingly, in an optical disc drive according to the conventional art, in order to keep the fragment, generated when the optical disc is fractured, from being come out of the optical disc drive, a front cover of the optical disc drive is designed to be thick, and a coupling structure of a door on the optical disc drive is strengthened. However, a technique for preventing the optical disc from being fractured according to the conventional art is only a passive method, which is used after the optical disc has already been fractured.
Meanwhile, the optical disc drive according to the conventional art is disclosed in specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,289; 6,741,539; and 6,738,327.